I am Forever, Ginny W
by slytherinprincessofdarkness
Summary: Ginny has a life away from her family. A life they don't like at all. What happens when a certain ex-Gryffindor boy comes into her life and makes her feel the one thing she didn't expect to ever feel. Love.


**Chapter 1 **

"Please love?" Oliver asked

"My brother's will freak" Ginny stated

"I know" Oliver responded nodding his head

"My parents won't be happy" Ginny stated again

"I figured" Oliver agreed

"Will your parents be alright with it?" Ginny asked

"As long as I am happy" he responded

"We will have to have a wedding after so they can't be too mad" Ginny explained

"If that is what you want" he said pulling her into his arms

"It is. We will never have a peaceful life if we don't" she explained

"I know" he said kissing the top of her head

"Where will we do it?" she wondered

"Hawaii?" he questioned

"No. To tropical" she responded shaking her head

"Hawaii is tropical to you? What is Costa Rica to you then?" he laughed

"... Really tropical" she said seriously

"Alright then. Italy" he asked

"No. I don't want to do it anywhere with a lot of sun because unlike you, I don't tan" she argued

"Fine" he said thinking

"Russia?" she asked hopeful

"Oh Merlin no, to much tundra" he said shaking his head vigorously

"Fine. Canada?" she questioned

"Where?" he asked

"Canada" she stated looking at him like he was nuts

"Where in Canada?" he asked

"The Rocky Mountains?" she responded shyly

"You mean where we first said that we loved each other?" he responded smiling like a fool

"Yes" she said blushing

"Perfect" he said pulling her in for a passionate kiss

Ginny Weasley had graduated three years ago from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After her graduation, she moved to Glasgow, Scotland to work for the Historic Wizardry Society. She started to work so much that she was hardly at her parent's place for Sunday dinners and when she was, she was usually upstairs sleeping. Despite her pleas, they soon told her to only come to see them when she wasn't tired from work. After she moved out into her own place, she started to work more and more. As she continued to work, she soon got higher up on the job scale and soon became the youngest archivist that the Society has ever had. Along with the new job came double the pay and more days off with less hours in a working day. Despite the less hours, she had no interest of going back to her parents place for dinners on Sundays. That reason would be Scotland's favourite Quiddatch star. Oliver Wood.

Despite having dated Oliver for a year, she had not told her parents or brothers, except for Percy. She was enjoying living her own life without the drama of having a big family. She loved the fact that she didn't have to worry at night about her brothers jinxing down Oliver's door at night and murdering him. Of course she loved her family, but she was the only girl. Despite her father's muggle loving thinking, the whole lot of her family were very old fashioned. Women weren't suppose to work. Stay at home, cook, clean and have baby after baby were what women were suppose to do. She knew that was part of the reason why they never excepted her working. That and the fact that at the time she didn't want to get married and have children right away. Everything changed when she had met Oliver. Off course she knew him before, but she was five years younger then him and he was friends with her brothers and hardly gave her a second glance.

****Flashback****

_She was sitting in a pub doing some paper work during her lunch break. Sighing she looked up at the bar and saw a tall, handsome, dark haired man looking in her direction. Quickly glancing around she realized that it was_ _her, he was looking at. Smiling shyly, she lowered her gaze down to the documents she was suppose to be reading. She had just started to get focused on the task when she saw a man approach her table and pull out the chair that was directly in front of her. Sighing, she looked up ad gasped at who she saw. The man that was looking in her direction was non other than Oliver __Wood. Smirking she decided to scare him a little bit._

"_Looking good Oliver. You haven't changed an inch since Hogwarts" she said as she started to put her work back into her bag_

"_How do you know what I looked like in Hogwarts?" he asked_

"_I thought my hair would of been a dead give away." she said smiling_

"_What do you mean?" he asked curious_

"_Think Oliver. What family is known for their notoriously red hair?" she said _

"_Ginny Weasley. How are you doing?" he asked after realization hit him_

"_Not to bad" she replied taking a sip of her hot chocolate "You?"_

"_Not to shabby. Living life" he said smirking_

"_Still playing Quiddatch?" she asked_

"_Of course. I wouldn't be Oliver Wood if I didn't" he joked_

"_But of course not. I don't think Fred and George would agree though... or Harry for that matter. They would probably say that you would be a better Oliver Wood if you didn't play Quiddatch." she joked_

"_I wouldn't be the Oliver that they grew to love though" laughed Oliver_

"_That is a fair point" she said joining in on the laughter_

"_What are you doing now?" asked Oliver once he had stopped laughing_

"_I am working as an archivist at the Historic Wizardry Society." she stated simply_

"_My my, Ginny Weasley has made a name for herself. I'm quite impressed" he said raising his glass in solute to her_

"_Thank you." she said grinning proudly_

"_How are your brothers?" he asked_

"_I... I don't know to be honest" she said letting her smile fade_

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked" he said looking worried_

"_Don't worry about it. You didn't know. I doubt anyone knows really." she said forcing a smile_

"_I take it you need a good venting session" he said_

"_Perhaps. I haven't really thought about it" she said_

"_Well." he said leaning forward and giving her is undivided attention "I'm all ears"_

"_Well... After graduation, McGonnagall pulled a few strings, and I got this job as a trial run. If I succeeded in keeping up the work for a six month period then I was hired full time, if I couldn't, I was to find another job. Well, three months into the job it started to get really demanding. I working ten to twelve hour days, sometimes working as long as fourteen hour days. I was working for seven days straight and any time I had off, I was on call. I was living off of my mum's left overs and on the run lunches. When I was at home, I was doing work that I brought home with me or sleeping, or catching up on anything I had neglected while I was at work. We were raised with the typical old fashioned pureblood values. Women aren't suppose to work. I just sort of assumed my happiness would overrule the fact that I was going against it and they would be happy. I was certainly wrong. I_ _returned home from work one day to find my parents sitting at the kitchen table and their was no food out, which automatically told me something was wrong. They told me to sit down and they asked me about my exact goals for the future. I told them that I want to work and make a name for myself that wasn't just the 'Weasley Girl', not that I was ashamed of my last name. I told them that I wanted to start dating a nice man and date him for at least a year and then get married after a semi-short engagement by the time I was twenty-five to twenty-seven. Then be married for a year and have a child soon after so I can have more then one." she said stopping to take a breather "They didn't like it one bit and told me that I had two days to get all of my possessions out of their house if that was how I wanted my life. They told me that if I was to return to the house it was because I have seen their side of things and have lessened my work load. I moved out that night and I haven't been back since."_

"_What did your brothers say?" asked Oliver after a few minutes of comfortable silence_

"_Which brother? They all had different responses" she said_

"_The oldest two?" he said "Bill and Charlie?"_

"_Bill takes his pureblood values seriously, as does Ron. They stopped talking to me immediately. Charlie and me still exchange a few letters here and there. However, his are mostly just asking me to reconsider our parents side of things." she said_

"_Fred and George?" he asked_

"_Ha! That's a joke for you. They didn't do anything. See, Bill and Ron each sent me a howler expressing their_ _distaste for choice of life. The twins never even sent me anything." she said sneering_

"_What did Percy do?" he asked_

"_Accepted it without a second thought. When Voldemort came back, him and my father got into a huge fight. He left and practically disowned the family. When the news reached him about what our parents did, he payed for the first couple months of my rent at my flat and his wife joined us when he took me out to a muggle store furniture store and helped me purchase furniture for my place. He hasn't told the family what he did, and nor have I. I get monthly letters from my mother keeping me updated with the comings and goings of the family and I don't really need them because I already know everything. Percy and his wife Audrey are two of my regular pen-pals. Every time something happens, they tell me before anyone else. They keep it a secret that I am writing to them. I believe they burn the letters I send them after they read them actually." she said_

"_Wow. Who thought he would be so kind." he laughed_

"_Wasn't he your best friend?" she said quirking an eyebrow_

"_Still is actually. I was best man at his wedding if you remember correctly" Oliver said smirking _

"_I remember alright." she said looking slightly horrified_

"_How often do you see them?" Oliver asked_

"_Once a week. I have dinner with them on their 'date nights'" Ginny said smirking_

"_Care to elaborate?" he asked curious to know what she meant when she said 'date night'_

"_They tell the Weasley's that they are going out on a date night and that Audrey's sister is babysitting the kids. The actual truth is that they come over and have dinner at my house with the kids. After dinner and some_ _visiting, I watch the kids while they g out and have a drink and desert alone together" Ginny explained shrugging "It works for all parties involved"_

"_What a nice sister you have" commented Oliver_

"_Eh. He helped me, I help him. Fair is fair." Ginny explained "What about you? When do you see him?"_

"_Not as much as I probably should. It's mostly me surprising him when I am in town or Audrey inviting me over for supper to celebrate a recent win" Oliver explained_

"_Ah. You must be the mysterious friend of Percy's that she is always complaining about not settling down" Ginny laughed_

"_Me?" Oliver exclaimed "What about you? You are a relative!" _

"_Percy and I are under an understanding that I won't date until I am ready. I just kind of want to experience the world first." she said_

"_Why not experience the world with a guy you like?" he asked_

"_I would if I could find one that would understand how much I enjoy my job, and how I want a life that for the_ _most part is separate fro my parents. Ever guy I meet doesn't understand that." she replied_

"_How about you give me a try?" he asked feel a boost of Gryffindor courage overwhelm him_

_She sat there for a moment debating on it. One the upside, he was best friends with the only brother she really had anything to do with. On the down side, he was a major Quiddatch star and by dating him, she would be in the tabloids. After a moment more of consideration, she agreed, but only if they went to a low profile place._

"_I'll pick you up at 6 then" he replied smiling as he got up and left the cafe_

****End of Flashback****

True to his word, he took her to a low profile place. As an extra pro-caution, he took her to a restaurant in Germany. When she asked why, all he responded with was "No one knows me here". After their first date, every Wednesday night they would go out on a date. Every time it was in a different country. She knew that he was making sure that no paparazzi saw them out together, and she was grateful.

Thinking back to that day in the cafe, she couldn't believe that not only was she dating him, but that now she was going to marry him. She had met his whole family and she was automatically jealous. They didn't meet every weekend for a family dinner, just once a month. In his family, it wasn't the end of the world if you didn't want to spend your birthday with them. They would just celebrate it the next family gathering. When they had been told that she had a job, and not just a cashier type job, but a high regarding job, they were thrilled that Oliver had chosen a smart girl to date. All the things she loved about her own family were in his, but everything that she hated about her own family, was gone.

"Ginny" Oliver said urgently as he gently shook her bringing her back to the real world

"Yes?" she asked

"I was asking you when you wanted to get married and you just sat there looking at me with a blank stare" he said seeing that she was fine

"Sorry Olie. I was just remembering the coffee shop and thinking about how things have changed since then" she said as she snuggled up to him on the couch

"Changed for the good right?" he asked trying to sound scared

She wasn't fooled. She knew that he was just trying to bug her. To an extent, it worked. She was just to used to it for it to work to the full extent like it used to.

"Yes Oliver. It has changed for the good" she replied with a simple kiss "We should get married as soon as possible"

"Why?" he asked

"You don't want to?" she asked pouting slightly

"NO! Of course I do Gin, it's just, I thought you would want to tell the world we are engaged first is all" he replied

"Why? Your entire team knows how long we have been dating and the spokespeople for the team know too" she explained "The people I work with know. We will just have to make a public statement telling The Prophet, Witch Weekly, and The Quibbler the truth."

"You really want to do that?" he asked

"If it means being happy with you, then yes" she replied

"But your family -" he began

"Screw them" she replied kissing him with such passion that it started a night of love making


End file.
